Memory
by Alisha Horiraito
Summary: Ses yeux. Ses cheveux. Son nez. Sa bouche. Tout n'était plus que souvenirs.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir, ça faisait un bail ! *évite une tomate* Avant toute chose, j'aimerais m'excuser de ma _longue_ , _très_ longue absence, sans aucune nouvelle. Bien que je ne cherche pas de prétexte ou quoi que ce soit, je tiens quand même à m'expliquer. Pendant les vacances d'été, je pensais avoir le temps. Sauf qu'au mois d'Août, je devais faire les devoirs que les profs nous avaient envoyés, ainsi que me préparer pour le code et faire mes leçons de conduite. Autant dire que mon temps libre pour l'écriture s'est considérablement réduit, et même si j'avais un peu de temps, soit ce n'était pas suffisent pour terminer quoi que ce soit, soit je n'avais tout simplement pas l'inspiration. Ensuite, Septembre. Et bien là, le drame : la rentrée. A ce moment je me suis vite rendue compte que je n'avais clairement plus le temps d'écrire, et les vacances de la Toussaint, je les ai passées derrières mes cahiers et mes classeurs (la joie). J'ai bien moins de travail pour les vacances de Noël, donc j'espère pouvoir publier autre chose, bien que je ne promets rien -désolée. Aucun de mes projets n'est abandonné : le chapitre 1 de _War Machine_ avance lentement mais sûrement, la suite de _Jeu d'Enfant_ est également en cours d'écriture, je prépare aussi les récits croisés organisés par Les Histoires d'Alice, plus un petit One-Shot, et quand tout ça sera fini, je posterai le prologue d'une autre fiction qui sera très certainement la plus logue de mes histoires. Voilà mon programme, vous êtes au courant, je vous demande juste de la patience, même si je sais en avoir abusé.**

 **Pour finir, je suis en collaboration avec un autre auteur (je ne dis pas le nom pour la surprise), il y aura donc quelque chose, mais je n'en dit pas plus tant que tous les détails ne sont pas rassemblés ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu cet interminable pavé, et vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas (et oui c'est comme ça)**

 **Rating : K+/T**

 **Conseil de l'auteur : écoutez _Eyes, Nose, Lips_ de _Taeyang_ pendant la lecture**

* * *

 **Memory**

* * *

Il se réveille seul dans leur lit. Une fois de plus. La place d'à côté est libre.

 _Non_.

Elle n'est pas libre. Elle est vide. _Froide._ Et son cœur se serre, encore une fois. Son cœur dont la blessure saigne constamment, sans qu'il ne cherche vraiment à la refermer.

Gérald prend son oreiller, froid. Il le porte à son nez, inspire, et ne sens que l'odeur de la lessive. Pas de cheveux rouges laissés derrière.

 _Comme toujours_.

Lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il attend, ce qu'il espère, en faisant les mêmes choses tous les matins. Les mêmes réalisations le frappent chaque jour. Et pourtant, elles font toujours aussi mal.

La chaleur de son corps dans ses bras lui manque. Son parfum, si unique, qu'il cherche désespérément à chaque seconde de son existence, n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir auquel il s'accroche comme un fou. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans son dos. Il peut encore les sentir.

La première chose qu'il voit n'est plus une paire de joyaux pleins de malice et d'amour, mais un drap blanc. Ils sont encrés dans sa mémoire, parce qu'il ne peut se résoudre à les oublier. Tout comme la chaleur de ses lèvres. La passion de ses baisers.

Depuis combien de temps n'y a-t-il pas goûté ?

Longtemps. _Trop_ longtemps.

Il se lève, lentement. Il n'a pas de petit déjeuner à préparer pour une femme affamée, et rien ne le retient dans son lit.

 _Plus maintenant_.

Ses amis lui disent souvent qu'il devrait la laisser partir. Qu'elle doit être triste de le voir comme ça. Mais Gérald est égoïste. Il ne veut pas accepter la réalité. Il la retient, s'accroche à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sûrement parce que c'est le cas.

Erza est devenue une obsession. _Son_ obsession. Obsession qu'il cherche à voir partout : dans chaque nuance de rouge, bien qu'aucune n'est aussi belle que celle de sa chevelure, dans chaque nuance de brun et de violet, sans qu'aucune ne corresponde à la couleur de ses yeux.

Il sort toujours deux tasses sur la table. Il prépare toujours les repas pour deux. Et gaspille toujours la deuxième part. La tasse propre est remise à sa place dans le placard. Ces gestes sont inutiles, il le sait. Mais il se sent moins seul comme ça.

Ultear lui répète sans cesse de trouver une autre femme, pour effacer sa peine.

Comment pourrait-il remplacer Erza ?

Elle qui était parfaite à ses yeux. Elle qui était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais connue.

 _Elle qui était l'amour de sa vie_.

Répétant le même rituel que la veille et celle d'avant, que la semaine précédente et les mois passés, tellement qu'il ne les compte plus, il s'approche du portrait accroché au mur. Les photos n'avaient jamais réussi à capturer toute sa beauté, tant elle était ravissante. Et il a peur, que sa mémoire ne l'oubli.

Son visage est figé dans une éternelle expression de bonheur. Ses yeux brillent. Sa bouche rouge sourit, faisant ressortir ses jolies pommettes roses. Son rire. Sa voix douce et claire. Il les imagine aisément. Cette même voix qui sortaient de ses lèvres pleines pour murmurer au creux de son oreille " _Je t'aime_ ".

Il laisse ses doigts courir sur les contours de son visage, pour se les remémorer encore une fois, alors qu'il les connaît par cœur.

« Tu me manques. »

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la revoir une nouvelle fois. Une toute dernière fois. Pas en rêve. Pas en photo. _Juste devant lui_.

Les larmes lui montent. Brûlent. Alors il les chasse rageusement du dos de sa main, pour ne pas qu'elle troublent cette vision angélique.

Il est pitoyable. Pathétique. Il en a conscience, c'est un imbécile. Il se fait mal. Si mal. Tellement mal, en l'appelant _"souvenir"._

"Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?"

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas l'oublier ? Elle est déjà partie. Il n'arrive toujours pas à l'accepter. Il ne peut tout simplement pas faire son deuil.

Erza est morte depuis plus de trois ans.

Tout ce qu'il lui reste d'elle, n'est plus que souvenirs.

Ses yeux. Ses cheveux. Son nez. Sa bouche, qui lui avait dit ces mots, inlassablement.

« _Je t'aime_. »

* * *

 ***herm* please don't kill me... Je sais, je suis ignoble, je me casse pendant des mois et je reviens avec un truc pareil. Un jour, peut-être, je vous pondrai un truc tout gentil xD peut-être !**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait grandement plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Gros poutous !**

 **\- Ally**


End file.
